Hope's City Liberation Front
The Hope's City Liberation Front is an organization created during the year and a half long gap between Danganronpa: Infinite Despair and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, the organization is the main focus during the events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2. History The Hope’s City Liberation Front was founded by former students of the North American Branch of Hope’s Peak Academy, their names were Patrick James Lowell, Laura Ayanami, Lloyd DeWitt, Connor Pearce, Rose Belnades, Lucas ‘Luke’ Amano and James Peter Lowell along with the survivors of those the boss found overseas. They operate with three goals in mind: #Reclaim the City and unite the people to fight back against despair. #Clean up the Future Foundation's mistakes following the Hope's City Riots. #Destroy the remaining members of Super High School Level Despair. The group was founded after one of the survivors of the Hope’s Peak Academy Massacre was killed by a member of the Future Foundation after they tried to open the gate to the shelter that was set up by the Future Foundation which resulted in the Future Foundation opening fire upon the survivors, the group is mostly made up of survivors of The Tragedy and those that the Boss rescued while he went overseas. Tensions between the Liberation Front and the Future Foundation often flare up to the point that the two fractions are almost at war with each other. Their main mission is to eliminate the remaining members of Super High School Level Despair from their own branch of Hope’s Peak Academy. There has been times where the Liberation Front and the Future Foundation have exchanged fire on each other, as when Juzo Sakakura's 6th Division got into a skirmish with Lucas 'Luke' Amano's 4th Squad which resulted in a short declaration of war between the two factions, but was avoided thanks to Patrick James Lowell and Kenji Katsuragi who had talks with the leader of the Future Foundation but Lucas would almost break this truce after holding Juzo as gun and knife point. Squads Like the Future Foundation, the Hope’s City Liberation Front is split up into different squads with various leaders, there are nine squads in total: 1st Squad: Deals with providing missions to other squads and leadership of the Hope’s City Liberation Front is here, the leader is Patrick James Lowell the former Super High School Level Mobster. 2nd Squad: Provides and handles intelligence regarding SHSL Despair and other information to pass onto other squads, the leader is Lloyd DeWitt the former Super High School Level Lucky Student. 3rd Squad: Deals with taking out despairs in whatever method is needed and that squad is mostly combined with the fourth, the squad with the most combat done is the 3rd, the leader is Rose Belnades the former Super High School Level Boxer. 4th Squad: The fourth squad is mostly for recruiting civilians and enforcing that they are in the city to save them, they police the actions of those who are sympathetic towards the Future Foundation since Future Foundation radicals have popped up and resorted to attacking members of the Liberation Front, the squad acts together with the 3rd Squad and is under the command of Lucas ‘Luke’ Amano the former Super High School Level Hitman. 5th Squad: The Fifth Squad handles scouting missions and sneaking around the city behind Despair’s back, they come back with intelligence for the second squad and allows the first, third and fourth squads to plan attacks against despair, the leader of the squad is James Peter Lowell, the former Super High School Level Prankster. 6th Squad: The sixth squad handles medical treatment and psychological help for members of the Liberation Front, those who are critically injured are placed in the library which is part of the hospital along with part of the gym, the sixth squad is made up of former SHSL doctors, nurses and even therapists with some normal doctors to help those cope with the situation, the leader of the squad was Laura Ayanami until her death and the leadership was given to Alisha De LeSerre, the older twin sister to Sara De LeSerre and the former Super High School Level Surgeon. 7th Squad: The Seventh Squad handles scouting and doesn’t focus on combat unlike the other squads, they are mostly trying to get the subway under the city working again so the rest of the squads can run around easier without Despair finding out what they are doing, the leader of the squad is Connor Pearce, the former Super High School Level Train Conductor. 8th Squad: The eighth squad is squad that is leaderless for a while after it’s former leader left the group to return home, the squad deals with the first squad in efforts against Super High School Level Despair themselves, so this squad is an extension of the first one, the leader was Laura Ayanami then it went to another student after she became the leader of the sixth squad and finally became under the leadership of Minato Shirogane, the former Super High School Level Gamer after he left the Future Foundation with the remnants of Class 78-B. 9th Squad: The final Squad handles weapons and technology for the rest of the Liberation Front, the technology is used to create stronger weapons and in turn the weapons are distributed for each of the members, the leader of this squad is Hajime Yamada, the younger brother of Hifumi Yamada. Members Former Members Trivia * Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2's original work in progress title was Danganronpa: Infinite Despair -Liberation- and Danganronpa: Syndicate, as the Liberation Front was originally a recreation of the Lowell Family Syndicate and the title for the former was drawn from the Liberation Front themselves. Category:Groups